Soulmate Chronicles: Beginning
by CyberChick135
Summary: "Our souls direct us to individuals who share out purpose in life, complement our strengths, and supplement our weaknesses. But there is no guarantee that these ideal mates are going to look the way we expect, or be of our own background."-Carolyn Miller.


**Soulmate Chronicles: Beginning **

**Full Summary**

In the world of Shinobi, finding ones Soulmate is a rather difficult feat, but for five young Kunoichi, their's were found when they least expected it. Akira Hatake's has been at her side all along. Shikako Nara's is of an allied village. Luna Tsukino's is the one ninja everyone would least expect. Kiyoko Sarutobi's is someone more than he appears. And Kira of Sunagakure will find hers in an allied village, and learn the true meaning of bonds.

* * *

**Cast of Characters.**

_These are the five [main] Original Characters featured in this fic. They are listed in order as they appear in the first chapter, along with a quick summary of personality, as well as their VAs, (so ya'll can get an idea of how they sound)_

**Akira Hatake:** is a Kunoichi of the Hatake Clan. She is the niece of Kakashi Hatake, and a member of Squad 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Her mother was Kakashi's twin sister who died when Akira was a year old, and since then she has lived with her 'aunt' Botan Hatake, a civilian who owns and operates a bakery. Akira's father is unknown in this point in time. Like her mother and uncle, Akira is very perceptive and intuitive, as well as empathetic towards her friends. Akira is voiced by Bella Hudson, the voice of the Dark Magician Girl/Mana of the original _YuGiOh _anime.

**Shikako Nara: **is a Kunoichi of the Nara Clan. She is the younger twin sister of Shikamaru Nara, and is a member of Squad 10 alongside her brother, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi. In contrast to her brother's nature which is similar to their father's, Shikako is more like their mother. She, however, is a genius like her father and brother, and has a keen eye for strategy, but prefers to be more into the action of a fight. She also has a grasp of Earth Release techniques. While in the Academy, Shikako was close friends with Akira Hatake. Shikako is voiced by Kate Griffin, the voice of Raye Hino/Sailor Mars of the DiC dub of _Sailor Moon_.

**Luna Tsukino: **is a Kunoichi of the Tsukino Clan, a 'rival' to the Inuzuka Clan. She is the heiress of her clan, slated to succeed her father. Luna, along with her ninneko Aella, is a member of Squad 8 alongside Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Her best friend is Hinata, while her rival is Kiba (the whole Cat/Dog thing). In stark contrast to Kiba, Luna is cool-headed and calm under pressure, although when she gets into a battle, her animal instincts take over. She is protective of her best friend Hinata is a sisterly way. In the early time of Squad 8, her and Kiba constantly bickered and argued, but around the time of the Chunin Exams, they grew to respect eachother and form a friendship (much to the disproval of their respective clans). Luna is voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern, the voice of Mina Aino/Sailor Venus of the DiC dub of _Sailor Moon_, while Aella the ninneko is voiced by Brina Palencia, the voice of Tony Tony Chopper of the Funimation dub of _One Piece_.

**Kira of Suna: **is a Kunoichi of Sunagakure. She is the youngest of the four Sand Siblings, and the twin of Gaara. Like her brother, Kira is also the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku, having the Yin half of chakra (while Gaara has the Yang half). When first introduced, Kira showed no emotion and spoke in a calm voice, no matter the situation. She often asks her sister Temari questions regarding things she dosen't understand (which is pretty much everything). Although she still harbors the bloodlust like Gaara, she doesn't act on it unless they're together. She also fears her 'demon within', but when both Yin and Yang chakras resonate on the bloodlust level, Kira becomes cold and near malicious. But, after fighting with Naruto, begins to see a different path and sees that she too can have strong bonds with others. Kira is voiced by Melissa Fahn, the voice of Rika Nonaka of _Digimon Tamers_.

**Kiyoko Sarutobi: **is a Kunoichi of the Sarutobi Clan. She the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen, and the older sister of Konohamaru. Although she is the same age range as the rest of the Rookie 12, she graduated a year ahead of them, and was placed on Squad 3 alongside her best friend Rock Lee, TenTen and Neji Hyūga. Kiyoko is also a full-fledged Medical Ninja, having studied the records of her grandfather's pupil Tsunade, teaching herself the craft while also completing her Academy training. While in the Academy, Kiyoko and Lee became best friends and remained inseparable ever since. Oppose to Lee's energetic and , optimistic personality, Kiyoko is calm and rational. Kiyoko is voiced by Cherami Leigh, the voice of Lucy of _Fairy Tail_.


End file.
